Roméo voit rose
by Dylan2109
Summary: Cette histoire, comme le titre l'indique, va concerner un couple que je n'est encore jamais vu. Il s'agit de Roméo et Natsu. C'est un YAOI donc les homophobes et compagnie DEHORS!
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première histoire alors ne soyez pas trop indulgent. Pour le titre si vous avez une meilleur idée merci de la proposer.

Les personnages n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima(Que je remercie pour se super manga)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Depuis leur première rencontre, lorsque Natsu, Lucy et Happy recherchaient Macao, pour Natsu, c'était devenu une grande histoire d'amitié. Ainsi, dès leur retour de l'île Tenro, la salamandre fut ravit de découvrir que Roméo était devenu mage de feu.

Natsu prit très à cœur ce rôle de protecteur envers le jeune mage. Que ce soit lorsqu'il était malade, ou durant un affrontement. Macao lui avait alors demandé de veiller sur lui envers et contre tout. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Puis de retour d'une mission, les deux amis gardèrent contact. Mais Roméo n'habitant pas à côté, ils ne se voyaient qu'à la guilde. Mais l'amitié qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était omniprésente. Aussi, lorsque son père et lui déménagèrent plus près, Natsu et lui furent très heureux.

Il voyait en Natsu un excellent ami.

Un excellent ami qui, bientôt habiterait ses nuits de plus en plus. La bataille contre Grimoire Hearth était encore récente, et depuis ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Pas à son père, il aurait eu peur de sa réaction et Lucy, encore pire… Et pas non plus au principal intéressé, ce serait… Prendre un risque énorme. Risquer de l'offenser et de perdre son amitié. Mais cela, Roméo ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Mais en tant que garçon secret qui ne dévoilait que rarement ses sentiments, il ne laissa rien transparaître, ou presque… Parce que ces derniers temps, les rêves n'étaient plus de simples images qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir réaliser un jour ou l'autre. C'était devenu des pensées qu'il développait jour après jour, de plus en plus. Mais il devait se faire une raison. Il devait chasser toutes ces pensées.

Natsu ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui pouvait l'aimer. Natsu était un garçon qui aime les filles. Pas comme lui. Pourtant cette attirance qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même pour un autre garçon ne s'était jamais manifesté auparavant. La salamandre fut le premier qu'il commença à voir de cette manière là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait aimer un autre garçon que lui ? Ou que ce n'était qu'une obsession ? Roméo l'ignorait, et aurait voulu l'ignorer longtemps encore. Mais rien n'était aussi simple.

Aussi, lorsqu'une après-midi, le jeune homme se retrouva en mission seul avec notre dragon slayer, toutes ses pensées se chamboulèrent de plus belle. Le jeune était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son ami. Et ce comportement suspect ne bouleversa pas Natsu de suite. Ce dernier ne voyait souvent les choses qu'au dernier moment.

La mission avança donc calmement. Mais au bout de deux heures, il remarqua le comportement étrange et distant de Roméo. Sa façon de marcher, ou de frotter ses mains sur son short. Bientôt, tout lui parut suspect. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Natsu lui proposa de faire une pause à l'auberge du village.

- Bonne idée.

La salamandre revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une clé de chambre, lui expliquant que le train avait déraillé et qu'il fallait attendre 2 jours pour pouvoirs repartir. Il expliqua aussi qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chambre. Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur chambre puis allèrent s'assoir dans le lit pour discuter calmement. Mais devant le peu de paroles de Roméo, Natsu se retrouva à faire la conversation seul avant d'oser aborder le sujet.

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas et que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda le jeune mage qui se refusait à lui répondre par un mensonge.

- Je le vois bien à ton regard, ton attitude. Je suis pas doué en général mais là… Je le vois bien !

- Rassure toi, ce n'est rien de grave.

- Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête, réalisa Natsu pensif.

Roméo baissa les yeux et regarda le sol. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de le taquiner un peu, Natsu sauta sur le jeune homme afin de lui faire des chatouilles et d'obtenir un sourire de sa part, voir même des rires. Mais le contact de sa peau sur Roméo surpris ce dernier et, sans le vouloir, il propulsa la salamandre hors du lit.

Le jeune mage se releva, paniqué, avant de devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Excuse-moi Natsu ! Je n'ai pas voulu te pousser mais… Encore désolé, je… Je dois aller prendre l'air !

Roméo se précipita vers la porte de la chambre mais Natsu fut encore plus rapide. Il se releva rapidement avant de se jeter sur la porte pour empêcher le jeune de sortir. Gêné, ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, souffla Natsu à bout de souffle. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas et tu vas me le dire…

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler ! cria Roméo.

Lorsque Natsu vit Roméo, des larmes coulant sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ? Je suis ton ami non ? Regarde moi… Hey… Dans les yeux regarde moi…

Le jeune mage se laissa diriger par la salamandre et le regarda dans les yeux. Cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler, mais il sourit devant ce visage si amical qu'était celui du dragon slayer.

Le rose laissa le mage de feu s'asseoir sur le lit et il se posa accroupit face à lui. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur. Il laissait le temps au jeune de reprendre ses esprits et de lui expliquer.

- Si… Si je t'en parle je risque de… T'énerver ou… De te faire peur…

Natsu prit alors la main de Roméo, essayant de le mettre le plus en confiance possible.

- Allez je t'écoute…

- Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ces derniers temps et… J'avoue avoir du mal à savoir ou j'en suis dans mes sentiments et… Tout ça me perturbe tellement que…

- Attends c'est fantastique ! Tu es amoureux ! C'est quelque chose de génial, pourquoi tu te sens si mal ?

- Parce que… Je suis amoureux de…

- Laisse moi deviner, dit tout fier Natsu qui pensait avoir trouvé, tu es amoureux de Wendy et tu as peur de lui dire ! Mais si tu l'aimes, vas-y…

- C'est de toi que je suis amoureux ! cria Roméo pour empêcher qu'il continue dans ses hypothèses.

Natsu ne répondit pas se stoppant net dans ce qu'il disait. Il regarda le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cela n'avait rien d'une blague. Il essaya de réfléchir le plus vite possible afin de trouver la meilleure réponse à apporter, ou la meilleure solution à donner. Mais il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir. C'était un garçon impulsif, qui fonctionnait à l'instinct. Et la tout de suite, son instinct lui montrait Roméo, ce visage amical devant lui, avec toute la bonté du monde et ce corps fragile et…

Natsu réalisa alors que son instinct le poussait sur une voie qu'il ne connaissait que très mal. Mais il l'avait toujours suivit. Peu importe les conséquences, il s'en occuperait bien après. Et puis, il aimait Roméo lui aussi, d'une certaine manière. Et… Il n'avait aucun mal à rendre heureux un ami. Mais, et si cela ne lui convenait pas à lui ? Comment le saurait-il ? Et que ferait-il s'il le découvrait trop tard ?

Trop tard… il s'était déjà rapproché afin d'embrasser le jeune. Bouche contre bouche. Langue effleurant la langue de l'autre. Le souffle passant d'une bouche à l'autre. Natsu écouta son instinct et son cœur. Surpris et perdu, Roméo répondit pleinement à cette invitation. Et bientôt, les deux garçons étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Parcourant des mains les corps inconnus, caressant timidement des parties intimes ou embrassant le cou de l'amant qui s'offrait à l'autre. Les deux adolescents se laissaient entrainer dans une vague de désir incontrôlable. Roméo s'offrait à ce jeune homme qu'il ne voyait plus comme avant. Et Natsu laissait exprimer toute sa virilité et toute sa dévotion envers cet ami si cher à son cœur. Les deux garçons découvrirent bientôt des sensations inconnues. Un plaisir inqualifiable et jouissif. Les râles de plaisir s'étouffaient dans les coussins et la transpiration des deux hommes se mêla bientôt à l'odeur de la propre nature de chacun. Et se fut comme sa toute la nuit.

Et c'est sur un tendre baiser qu'ils s'endormirent, sans un mot, sans une parole. Simplement le fait d'avoir partagé ce moment.

Roméo se sentait bien et le voulait tellement, qu'il l'avait eu. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Mais pour Natsu, allait-il avoir le courage de supporter cette relation qui était bien plus qu'une simple amitié ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait encore quelques minutes pour y penser. Quelques minutes avant que le jeune ange ne se réveille.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais il est beaucoup plus cour mais en aussi peu de temps je pouvais pas faire mieux

Les personnages n'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Hiro Mashima(Que je remercie pour se super manga)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Après cette nuit improvisée entre Roméo et Natsu, la salamandre réfléchissait, pour une première fois, à comment expliquer à Roméo que sa ne pouvait pas continuer. Mais en même temps il ressentait une sensation bizarre dans le bas ventre. Il se donna une claque pour se ressaisir et penser à autre chose.

Roméo se réveilla heureux quelques minutes après mais il ne vit pas Natsu. Il vit par contre un mot sur la table.

« Roméo, ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Je sais que toi tu as passé une super nuit mais moi je n'ai fais sa que pour te rendre heureux. Retourne à la guilde et dit leur que je suis mort. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne peux pu me regarder en face. Adieu. Natsu. »

Roméo tomba en pleur devant cette annonce. Il prit ses affaires et parti tout de suite dans la direction opposé à la guilde, vers le mont Hakobe. Il chercha dans tous les recoins mais il ne trouva rien. Jusqu'au sommet où il vit l'écharpe de Natsu pendante à un rocher. Il alla la chercher mais une onde de choc brûlante l'en empêcha. Il se releva et vit Natsu avec un regard assassin. Ce dernier se précipita sur lui avec un poing en feu. Roméo esquiva mais reçu une attaque de côté. Un Balkan. Roméo se souvint que les Balkans ont une faiblesse: le feu. Le jeune mage lança alors des flammes sur le Balkan qui s'enfuit. Mais une chose étrange arriva. Natsu semblait avoir peur du feu!

Natsu est possédé par un Balkan. pensa Roméo. Donc il faut le faire sortir de la et vite.

Roméo attaqua Natsu avec des morceaux de glaces. Mais sa ne lui fit rien. Roméo utilisa alors le feu pour faire fondre la glace au dessus de Natsu. Ce qui créa une grosse vague qui l'emporta contre un mur. Le Balkan repris sa vrai forme et Natsu fut éjecter du corps primate. Roméo mit Natsu sur ses épaules et le ramena à l'auberge. Il récupéra au passage l'écharpe.

Natsu se réveilla le lendemain et découvrit qu'il était dans le lit de l'auberge, torse nu et plains de bandages. Roméo sauta de joie le voyant se réveiller. Il expliqua à la salamandre ce qui c'était passé. Natsu versa une larme et se jeta dans les bras de Roméo en lui expliquant qu'il ne recommencera pu jamais sa. Ils passèrent une nouvelle soirée où Natsu réussi à s'accepter comme étant by.

Le lendemain tous deux se réveillèrent super bien et firent la mission dans la journée. Puis ils retournèrent à la guilde main dans la main. Tout le monde les félicita sauf Lucy et Wendy qui étaient verte de jalousie. Mais avec le temps elles finirent par s'en désintéresser, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos deux tourtereaux.

Un mois après ses évènements, Natsu et Roméo allèrent demander une dérogation à la mairie pour pouvoir se marier.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Je sais se marier alors qu'on a 13 et 17 ans (Pour moi Natsu à 17 ans dans l'animé) c'est bizarre mais quand on s'aime on peut faire n'importe quoi. Et puis avec une dérogation tout est permis. Donc voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez cette petite histoire en 2 chapitres et j'espère en recommencer que se soit sur Fairy Tail ou autre.

Donc A+


End file.
